


Protected

by Aislashu



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aislashu/pseuds/Aislashu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The signs had always been there, Rin had just never pieced them all together until now. The major flinch on the bus had tipped it off. Now that he'd found most of himself again, it had fallen into place. And he's pissed he hadn't seen it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Basically inspired by that scene in the last episode where Nitori throws up his arms in a major defensive shift like someone does to avoid a hit. My first Rintori.

    "Nitori."  
  
    They were sitting in the very back of the bus for the long drive back to Samezuka. Rin had taken the window seat and was leaning with his back against it, one foot on the seat between them as he lounged back, but gave the other boy enough room. He watched Nitori's head come up, a question in his eyes.  
  
    "Senpai?"  
  
    "I'm not going to change overnight, you know...but I just wanted to say...I'm sorry. I haven't been fair to you...at all. And...thank you. For putting up with me."  
  
    Rin shifted to look out the window, avoiding Nitori's wide-eyed gaze and the flush crawling over those pale cheeks. He didn't want to see that. That pure adoration in those eyes made him...uncomfortable.   
  
    "Stop, before you say anything. I'm not done yet. I know you think I don't notice you more than someone notices an annoying bug before swatting it away. But I do, Ai."  
  
    Rin draped an arm over the knee of his upraised leg, waving his hand to stop anything Nitori could say. He turned his eyes back to the boy, meeting that cobalt gaze.   
  
    "I should have seen before now...and...we have a big, big fucking problem, Ai," Rin growled, lips drawing back to show teeth in a fierce snarl.   
  
    "R...Rin-S-Senpai...?" Nitori cowered a bit, eyes widening. "What...what did I do?"  
  
    "Who hits you?" Rin snapped the question.  
  
    "I..what?! N..no one!"  
  
    "I got up out the seat on the bus when I was pissed and you were right there. I came towards you and you flinched. Threw your arms up to ward off a blow."  
  
    Nitori looked away, shutting his eyes tightly. Rin shifted in his seat, closer to the gray-haired boy, but stopped when Nitori flinched at the movement. His fingers clutched the fabric of his track pants tightly, then let go. He reached out instead, laying his hand over the other boy's, his own easily covering Nitori's.  
  
    "Who?" Rin asked again, quieter this time.   
  
    Nitori hadn't been expecting the soft touch, that warm hand covering his. He shook and let out a choked sob, head down, eyes squeezed shut. Rin curled his fingers under Nitori's hand, holding it gently, his thumb gently rubbing over Nitori's pinky-finger.  
  
    Nitori couldn't speak, too overwhelmed. Rin was noticing him, was actually--FINALLY--caring...and speared right through to his darkest shame. It hadn't been expected. No one really NOTICED him, not really.   
  
    "Aiichirou."  
  
    Rin watched the boy start, blinking. The boy's full name had snapped his attention, just like Rin had thought it would. Those teary blue eyes turned to him, and he tugged Nitori's hand, drawing the boy slowly closer to him. He turned to Nitori, bringing his other hand up, the backs of his fingers gently brushing away the boy's tears.   
  
    "It's going to stop, whoever it is. I will MAKE it stop."  
  
    "S..Senpai...no, it's okay..." Nitori whispered, swallowing, looking up into Rin's eyes, which seemed darker red than normal...volatile, like a volcano wanting to erupt.   
  
    "It is not okay," Rin growled quietly. Rin brushed his fingers down along Nitori's jawline, brushing up just under the boy's chin, eliciting a blush and the tiniest of shivers. "It's not okay, and I will stop it, one way or another."  
  
    "Sen...ahhhh..."   
  
    Nitori's flush worsened, the involuntary gasp brought out when Rin's nail brushed gently along the underside of his chin. Rin's eyes widened a touch at the reaction and a little grin hitched his lips. He catalogued that little response and drew his hand away, brushing Nitori's hair back instead.   
  
    "You came under my protection the minute we were roomed together, Nitori," Rin said softly. "You don't have to tell me now. When you're ready."  
  
    Nitori bit his bottom lip and ducked his head, bobbing it lightly in a nod. He let out a startled gasp when Rin drew him close, pressed against Rin's chest with the older boy's arms around him protectively.   
  
    "Rest, all right?" Rin murmured, brushing Nitori's hair.  
  
    "O...okay, Senpai..." Nitori murmured, face so very red.   
  
    Rin stroked the boy's hair, kissing the top of his head very lightly. Nitori shyly snuggled close and slowly drifted off.  
  
    "You're protected," Rin whispered, once he thought Nitori was asleep.  
  
    He didn't see the small smile...the one showing that Nitori had heard.


End file.
